Narcissa Malefoy, épouse dénigrée, mère intrigante
by Stellmaria
Summary: 20 ans après "Narcissa Gans ... ", Narcissa relate sa triste vie conjugale, les aléas de sa vie comme de la vie politique, et parle de son fils, Draco, son espoir, sa lumière, sa dernière attache au monde vivant... OS


**o§O§"Narcissa Malefoy, épouse dénigrée et mère intrigante"§O§o**

**§Disclaimer: **tout est à l'odieuse JK Rowling qui a OSÉ cruellement et froidement assassiner mon Sirius.... bououou, je ne m'en remets toujours pas!...

**§Note:** J'ai reçu de nombreuses reviews pour ma One-shot "Narcissa Gans, dernière du nom et fière de l'être...", et la plupart m'ont vivement demandé d'écrire une suite à ma fic. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions au départ, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire malgré tout une mini one-shot, relatant la vie de Narcissa après son mariage avec Lucius, ses idées sur la société, et surtout, son amour pour son fils unique, Draco...

**o§o§O§o§o**

_20 ans après..._

Un courant d'air glacé me parcouru l'échine. Je resserai autour de mes épaules le châle de soie verte qui les recouvrait. Malfoy Manor, ma demeure, aussi glacée que son propriétaire... Cela va faire bientôt 20 ans que je vis ici. Bien sûr, l'endroit est somptueux, mais l'ambiance qui y règne est sans conteste des plus austères. Je me rapproche du feu, dans l'espoir , infime certes, de me réchauffer. Voilà presque une semaine que Lucius a quitté le manoir, en mission pour son maître, sans doute...

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il y a vingt ans, quand je me suis dit que jamais je ne l'aimerais. Pour quelqu'un de superficiel, il aurait tout pour lui. Argent, beauté, respect, gloire, puissance... Mais pour moi, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces pouilleux à la solde d'un bâtard. Pff... Et dire qu'il ignore même les origines de son "glorieux" maître... Il en pâlirait de honte s'il savait.

Je sais que Lucius ne m'a non plus jamais aimée. Les premières années de notre mariage, je sais qu'il m'a désirée, au moins. Cela me réconfortait. Au moins, je n'étais pas qu'un simple objet à ses yeux, qu'il ne sort que pour représenter les Malfoy. Je m'en fiche, je ne ferai jamais partie de cette famille, je suis une Gans, et une Black par-dessus le marché. Le seul lien pouvant encore me rattacher à la famille de mon mari est mon fils, ma seule raison de vivre, mon Draco....

Malheureusement, peu après sa naissance, qui m'avait grandement affaiblie, je n'ai cessé de tomber malade. Bien qu'au début vaguement inquiet de mon état, Lucius s'est vite désintérressé de moi. Je l'entendais amener des petites jeunes d'à peine une vingtaine d'année, qui s'empressaient de le satisfaire... Quand je fus enfin guérie, j'étais amaigrie et avais perdu toute mes couleurs... Maintenant, j'ai retrouvé toutes mes belles couleures d'antan, mais j'approche de la quarantaine, et cela fait longtemps que mon cher époux ne s'efforce même plus de me cacher ses aventures...

De toute façon, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'aurai pu moi aussi lui donner le change, et le tromper comme il le fait à présent si souvent, mais je ne suis pas faite pour une vie de décadence et de luxure. Non, je suis faite pour une vie de souffrance et de pleurs, une vie à supporter le terrible héritage des familles de sang pur... Cela fait à présent tellement de temps que je n'ai pas ri, que je ne me sis pas amusée. Mon seul réconfort est mon fils, ma perle, mon âme...

J'ai perdu tout contact avec la partie de ma famille que j'appréciais un tant soit peu, de peur sans doute que je me mette du côté de Dumbledore dans cette stupide guerre. D'ailleurs, celle-ci me rappelle la Seconde Guerre Mondiale des moldus, toujours des causes bêtes, toujours autant de morts, toujours autant de tortures... Et oui Lucius, j'avais pris Étude des moldus à Poudlard, ça t'en bouche un coin non? La principale faiblesse du... hum.... Seigneur des Ténèbres comme disent certains, c'est justement de ne jamais s'être donné la peine d'étudier ses ennemis. Pour moi, les moldus ne sont plus mes ennemis, mais mes alliés. Si ce sont eux, ainsi que Dumbledore qui gagnent la guerre, je serai libérée de Lucius... Il a bien essayé de me faire poser la marque, mais j'ai refusé, en utilisant mes meilleurs arguments. Cela a été dur, mais j'y suis parvenue, je suis parvenue à sauvegarder cette petite partie de mon honneur qui n'était pas partie en fumée...

Dans mes vingt années de malheur, je n'ai eu qu'une étincelle d'espoir qui m'a redonné un minimum de goût à la vie alors que je songeai vraiment à en finir. Ou plutôt deux étincelles, l'une aidant l'autre... La première, mon fils, mon cher et tant aimé Draco, lumière de ma vie, mon seul lien d'attache à une vie si funeste... J'ai tant rêvé pouvoir l'empêcher de suivre les traces de son père, de l'empêcher de s'engager sur l'inexorable chemin de l'autodestruction... Mais cela me semblait impossible, Lucius étant toujours derrière lui, le torturant dès qu'il essayait d'éprouver le moindre sentiment humain, le forçant à calquer sa conduite sur la sienne... Une chose était sûre pour moi, et me donnait espoir de réussir un jour, Draco abhorre son père. Mais, les années passant, je voyais mon amour, mon trés cher fils devenir de plus en plus cruel. C'est à ce moment-là que je me mis à préparer des plans pour quitter ce monde honni.

Mais, un beau jour de juin, je déposai mon regard sur le journal, quand je vis un article qui me mit en émoi. Sirius, mon trés cher cousin, qui n'avait guère eu une vie plus heureuse que la mienne, la sienne étant jonchée de sacrifices et de tromperies, venait de mourir, la veille lors d'un combat au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie, contre des adeptes du Lord. Je fondis en larmes, profondément attristée par le profond malheur dans lequel avait baigné la vie de mon cousin. D'autant plus que c'était cette folle de Bella qui avait provoqué sa fin. Oh, la belle ambiance de famille! Tuons-nous entre nous! J'étais si profondément plongée dans mes tristes considérations que je ne remarquai pas immédiatemment l'information qui suivait. C'est avec une grande joie et un sentiment de libération que j'appris l'emprisonnement de mon mari. Ainsi, même si je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir, grâce aux bons soins de son maître... mais je pourrais peut-être réussir à retourner les opinions de Draco...

En effet, il revint le jour même de Noël, gâchant cette journée que j'espèrai pour une fois festive et chaleureuse. Mais j'avais accompli mon oeuvre.

Au départ, j'avais commencé à conseiller quelques livres moldus à mon fils, sans préciser leur auteur. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de recueils de poèmes, de textes philosophiques et de mémoires s'adaptant extrêmement bien à la situation. Peu à peu, ce fut lui qui vint me les réclamer. Nous avions de longues discussions au coin du feu, chose qui n'avait jamais eu lieu à cause de la présence oppressante de Lucius. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, je commençai à emmener Draco découvrir le contexte de ses romans, les engins dont il était question. Je lui apprenais les faits historiques moldus qui avaient eu lieu à l'époque de la parution de ces ouvrages.

Ce fut une longue et laborieuse tâche, mais je réussis à la mener à bien. Quoi que pourrais dire Lucius à présent, je sais que Draco restera à présent fidèle à lui-même, qu'il ne prendra ses décisions que de son propre chef, que jamais plus il ne se laissera faire. Je sais qu'il restera le jeune homme cultivé et ouvert, un brin narquois et mystérieux qu'il est réellement. Et je sais surtout que Lucius ne lui enlèvera jamais plus sa capacité d'aimer...

Une douce voix grave me sorti de mes pensées. Je relevai lentement mes yeux de la contemplation du feu. Devant moi se trouvait Draco, mon fils, la perle de ma vie, dans toute sa splendeur enveloppé dans une longue cape noire brodée d'argent, arborrant l'emblême des Gans. Je lui souris doucement. Autour de lui se trouvaient nos bagages...

- Tu viens Maman, nous devons nous dépêcher de partir si nous voulons arriver chez tante Andromeda avant la nuit...

Il m'offrit son bras pour quitter la pièce. J'acquiescai faiblement de la tête. Mieux vaut nous mettre en danger en partant plutôt que de rester ici. Aucun endroit n'est pire pout moi que la froideur de Malfoy Manor. Mes sacrifices n'auront pas été vains. Mon fils vivra la vie heureuse que je n'ai pas eu. Mes petits complots contre Lucius ont bien réussi. Je souris en me remémorant le surnom que m'a un jour donné Draco, il me qualifiait de "mère intriguante", comme la célèbre Montespan au temps du règne du Roi-Soleil...

Oui, je suis Narcissa Malefoy, femme dénigrée et mère intriguante....

**o§o§O§THE END§O§o§o**

J'espère que cette suite vous à plu, car ce sera la dernière...

Mais cela ne vous dispense pas de reviewer!

Merci d'avance.

Cordialement

Stellmaria


End file.
